Is This For Real or Am I Dreaming?: A Percabeth Love Story
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are Goode High's ideal couple, but, what happens when a new guy, who looks like a spitting image of Luke, comes and tries to steal Annabeth from Percy? Will their love survive or will it...crumble? Set after the Giant War.
1. Prologue

Is This For Real or Am I Dreaming?: A Percabeth Love Story

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, however, the plot line and the OC, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple: **Percabeth!

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are Goode High's ideal couple, but, what happens when a new guy, who looks like a spitting image of Luke, comes and tries to steal Annabeth from Percy? Will their love survive or will it...crumble? Set after the Giant War.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, I'm _Daddy Directioner,_ I'm new to _Percy Jackson & The Olympians _fandom, so please enjoy my first story on this fandom! Please review, favorite, follow!

* * *

Is This For Real or Am I Dreaming?: A Percabeth Love Story

* * *

After saving the world from Gaia, the seven were offered immortality by the gods but they refused to, wanting to live a normal life, but, they knew that demigods never live normal lives because they get constantly hunted by all kind of monsters and they knew that they were going to face the worst monster of all: high school.

Smiling a goofy smile at his girlfriend, Percy grabbed and laced his hand with Annabeth as they strolled down the halls of Goode High, ignoring the envious glares that people sent them until they stopped when they reached Annabeth's class.

"So...Seaweed Brain, I guess this good-bye than," she told him, letting his hand go before brushing her blonde locks away from her face.

"Alright, Wise Girl," the son of Poseidon told his girlfriend, leaning and kissing her cheek before pulling away and walked towards his class.

Shaking her head a little bit, the daughter of Athena chuckled to herself, turning around, and walked inside the classroom, sitting on a desk.

Little did they know, that this year was going to be filled with drama, heart breaks, and love triangles.

* * *

Outside Goode High, a boy about 17 or 18, strolled towards the entrance of the high school and walked towards the person behind the desk, who looked up and stared in blue eyes before asking him, arching an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you in anything?"

"Um...yes, you can, actually. I'm new here so...I need my schedule," he responded, looking bored.

"Okay. Name?" the person behind the desk asked the unknown boy.

"Yes. I'm..." the boy answered, trailing off.

* * *

**A/N:** A cliffhanger! Hmm? Any guesses on who's the mysterious boy is and why is he in Goode? Please leave a review! I won't be able to upload this story and my House of Anubis story because, right now, I'm currently editing/proofreading my chapters, so updates might be slower so...


	2. Was that Luke?

Is This For Real or Am I Dreaming?: A Percabeth Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, however, the plot line and the OC, are mine.

**Rating:** T for swearing...

**Couple:** Percabeth!

**Summary: **Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are Goode High's ideal couple, but, what happens when a new guy, who looks like a spitting image of Luke, comes and tries to steal Annabeth from Percy? Will their love survive or will it...crumble? Set after the Giant War.

* * *

Is This for Real or Am I Dreaming?: A Percabeth Love Story

* * *

Ignoring the girls gushes about him and the boy cold stares, the new exchange student walked down the halls of Goode High as he found his classes by using the school map, he stopped walking when he took notice of blonde curls that a blonde haired beauty had in a high ponytail as she was flirting with a good-looking raven-headed guy with sea-green eyes as a smile crept on the boy's face as he strolled towards the couple, tapping her on the shoulders as she spun around, her grey eyes widened in shock as she brought her hand to cup her mouth as she stammered. "L-Luke?"

The black headed boy glared at him with hatred as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist in a protective way as he arched an eyebrow at him, spitting out with venom. "Who are you?"

"Hi...I'm Nathaniel and you two are leaning against MY locker! Who's Luke?"

"That's none of your business!" Percy snapped at him, pushing himself off the locker, grabbing the blonde beauty's hand, and strolling away from the exchange student and the locker.

After walking away from the new student, Percy was still seething with hatred and...jealousy, while, Annabeth was turning around as her body regained from shock. _Was that Luke? I thought he was dead! Or is he posing as _Nathaniel _to get closer to me and make Percy's life miserable?_ she thought to herself, sqeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Seaweed Brain... are you okay?" the daughter of Athena asked her boyfriend, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh...yeah. Was that Luke?"

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain. I just don't know!" she sighed, standing on her tiptoes, pecking his lips multiple times before pulling away.

"I love you," he whispered, tucking a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**A/N:** I've gotten the name from _**IAmHereXD**_, who I beta for! Sorry, if the chapter's late! Like I told you in prologue, updates are going to be slower, but, I have time, right now! What story should I upload next? _Unexpected?: A St. Berry Love Story_, _Kidnapped: A St. Berry Love Story_, _Abusive Relationship: St. Berry_, _Lust or Obsession: A St. Berry Love Story _[_Glee_], _Is This For Real? _[_Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis_], or this story? You decide! And please review! Should I write another _Percy Jackson & The Olympians_ multi-chapter story?


End file.
